The Kind Man
by Seoras
Summary: An act of kindness is all that it takes, helping one person has a ripple effect that will change the course of time and space. someone meant to die survives and someone never meant to see the hidden world is dragged head first into a maelstrom of conflict and intrigue. watch as a man embraces his wild side and allows his humanity to waver. will his kind heart last in this world.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:** Jin Migaka is one of the main characters of SLASH/DOG, he doesn't possess any great power other than being a world-renowned swordsman. Jin is a teacher at his local high school Ryuukou Academy where he is a 3rd Year Homeroom teacher. He is also Tobio Ikuse's Kendo sensei at the Local dojo. He soon becomes a member of the Grigori as a part of team Slash/Dog and is the teams moral compass of sorts. He also appears in High School DxD where he is a member and one of the top fighters of the Fallen Angel Organisation Grigori and the Lover of Kalawarner. The adopted daughter of the only Female Cadre Penemue.

 **Xxx. Chapter One; Origin's. xxX**

Walking along a forest path near his home a man in his mid-twenties was watching as his two dogs, as they ran about and having a good old time in and out the undergrowth. That dotted the Kurikoma mountainside the flowers were in full bloom at this time of year. It was all rather lovely and peaceful just how he liked it. Especially on his holiday away from work and the fact that the dojo he worked at was also closed. Nothing at this moment could possibly ruin the peaceful mood he was in.

As he and his two canine companions followed the loop track that they always took. Since it was a nice walk and the fact his dogs Cleo and Rossi seemed to love it and that was all that mattered. Cleo was a large Tibetan Mastiff with black and grey fur with gold marking on her face along with a lovely golden stripe down her chest. She was the eldest of his two kids as he called them. Then there was his big slobbery buddy Rossi a Cane Corso whom he rescued off the street when he was abandoned as a pup. He was motley mix of brown and black and he was much larger than Cleo but at the same time he was pussycat and loved being around people hence why he would always chill at the Kendo Dojo.

Seeing a small picket fence come into view that denoted his boundary fence that separated his backyard from the Mountainside. The man who had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his blue jeans bought one hand out and hooked a strand of his dread locked hair behind his shoulder as he came free. Whistling to his two bubs as he vaulted over the fence. He was somewhat surprised and intrigued when a human shaped shadow, appeared above him all of a sudden. Before hitting the ground not too far away kicking up a cloud of dust.

Cloe and Rossi being the overly curious muppets they were; bounded over to the dust cloud making him groan out in annoyance "Oi, you two don't go...! You know what wait for me."

Jogging over to the centre of the dust cloud that had all but dispersed. Stopping just short of the figure, the man gasped a little as he looked at the woman lying ground. He wasn't gasping at her being human, and the fact her mini-skirt partially gone and the fact her top was all but shredded from the back which was all he could see. Nor was it her long navy-blue hair that was held in a low pony tail that reached her bottom. Rather it was the pair of jet black obsidian angel wings protruding from her back and they were most definitely not fake judging by the fact they were coming out of her shoulder blades.

' _What on earth...? Wings? She isn't from this world is she. But she needs help. Meh, why not.'_ Walking over to her and shooing Rossi away from the woman of whom he was licking her face in an attempt to wake her up, while Cloe on the other hand was regarding her wearily and giving her a good sniff.

Seeing his two pups move away as he ordered, knelt beside her prone form and sighed while rubbing his "Man, your pretty beat up, aren't you? Well you're in luck good ole Jin will take care of ya and fix you up." Reaching out and tucking her wings snuggly behind her back, Jin managed to gently roll her over figuring that if she had survived a fall from the sky and with such injuries then she wasn't quite human so it was safe to assume that her body was tough.

Picking her up and walking the last few paces to his back door and managed to unlock with one hand. Walking in, he moved to the guest bedroom which through his living room and down the hall next to his own bedroom which was the only other sleeping area in the two-bedroom detached house. Which was rather plain in comparison to many people's homes, but he was happy just the way it was.

Watching as Rossi jumped onto the couch, he sighed before ignoring the rebellious young man and moved down the hallway and opened the guest bedroom with his hip – fortunately all the handles were levers – he walked into the room and laid the unknown woman on the bed. Seeing her lying on her back, Jin had to admit that she was quite the looker. But he wasn't one to take advantage of a damsel in distress so grabbing the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed, he draped it over her exposed form.

Standing up and placing his hands on his hips, Jin looked at her and sighed "Really, what have I gotten myself into this time eh girl?" As he said that he ruffled Cloe's head as she moved up next to him.

Looking down at her he saw the somewhat intelligent gaze that she gave him that was much different to Rossi's own competent and confident one. Seeing her deep brown eyes gaze up at him, sighed and walked out the room. "We'll let her rest for now as far as I could tell she hadn't broken any bones. And her wounds seemed superficial at best, but she ain't gonna be moving for a good long while. Actually, I take that back her ribs are most likely broken but that's probably just from the fall and her breathing isn't hampered any."

Flipping the light off. Jin gave one last look at the unconscious woman before closing the door and heading off into the kitchen to make his own dinner and settle down for the evening.

...

Waking up bright and early the next morning as usual considering his internal clock was still during the school term. Dragging himself out of beg in nothing but some flannel PJ bottoms, Jin went to the kitchen and went about making himself a normal and traditional Japanese breakfast that he grew up with. Steamed rice, miso soup and thinly sliced grilled beef and a couple of side dishes like Nori and Kobachi.

Putting the Rice in the steamer and setting the timer, Jin started to grill the beef without using any oils or fats. Placing it on a low heat and neatly placing the strips of thinly slice beef on to slowly cook through. After doing that since it was all rather easy to do. Jin then went about preparing the dried and seasoned seaweed that would go with his breakfast as well as steaming some green vegetables and adding a few spices to them to make them taste good.

Allowing everything to slowly cook through while keeping an eye on the food he turned around with spatula in hand saw at the entrance to the small and humble kitchen his two buddies were sat, tails wagging back and forth on the floor and looking at him attentively. Grinning at their eagerness to be fed, spoke as he placed his spatula on the counter top "Well then you two brekky time!" as he said that he clapped his hands as he all but chased the two dogs through the living room so that they had their noses pressed against the glass of the back door.

Opening the door allowing the two large dogs to bound out and give a couple of happy barks as they did which were deep and booming especially Rossi who was a barrel-chested bugger despite his build. Shaking his head and walking out to the little shed that doubled as a nursery for any stray pups he picked up which was more often than one would think. But it had been empty for a while now which was a heartening thing to say the least. Getting a bag of dog biscuits, he poured them into two largish bowls before carrying them out and placing them on his back porch and giving a low whistle to his two lovable dopey lunatics that he put up with seeing that they had jumped the back fence and were playing in the forest. "Idiots must have seen a rabbit."

Knowing they would come to the sound of his whistle left the back-French doors open allowing to air the house out. Going over back to the food he checked on the beef and flipped it and was happy to see that it wasn't burnt but with the amount of times he had cooked the meal he would thoroughly upset if he did somehow stuff up.

Checking the rice cooker, he saw that it had another couple of minutes before it was done. Panning his gaze to the stove top and the and the pot filled with veggies he was steaming and figured they would be done around the same time as his rice. Stepping away and stretching not at all bothered by his lack of shirt. Looking out the window he saw his kids were chowing down to their meal. Going to the coffee machine put it on and watched as the first drips of liquid gold hit the bottom of the jug.

Glancing at the food once more knowing that all would be fine and that everything would be done by the time his rice cooker beeped at him. Walked off the lino area and onto carpet being the only boarder between the two spaces, going to the coffee table that was between his couch and TV picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking one from the pack and placing it between his lips, Jin put the pack down and walked out and stood at the door way looking at the great outdoors which his humble home bordered ignited his lighter and bought the flame up to the end of his smoke before inhaling and making the tip glow a brilliant orange for a second before exhaling some smoke which formed a cloud about a meter in front of him. It soon dispersed in the crisp morning air getting caught on an absent breeze.

Standing there and enjoying the serenity of the morning like every other morning Jin felt relaxed and not feeling the need to check on his house guest quite yet as she would have most likely called out or screamed at the very least. But then she was a supernatural being so how she would react could be anyone's guess. Getting to the cigarette all the way down to the butt he stubbed it out in the ash tray he had sat on the window ledge before walking inside.

Literally hitting the lino floor once more his Rice Cooker pinged at him. Giving a lazy smirk at his timing like he did every morning. Jin went about serving his own breakfast and doing the same with the other woman's, who he would take it to once he had eaten his fill. Placing his tray on a small two-person table that he had between the kitchen bench and couch. Jin picked up his chopsticks and dipped his head a little "Itadakimasu" after that he dug into his food with gusto relishing every bite.

Not to long later Jin was placing his dishes in the sink which he neatly stacked, because for the life of him he couldn't stand it just being stuffed in there. Looking out the back door he saw Rossi was sunbathing in the sun while Cleo was laying down on the back porch.

Picking up the woman's meal and walking to the guest bedroom. Balancing the tray on one arm pushed the door lever down and pushed gently. Seeing that it was somewhat dark in the room but still light enough to see well enough. Moving to her bedside he placed the food on the night stand before circling around and going to the curtains and opening them a little to let some natural sunlight shine through.

Turning and assessing the woman on the bed in a better light than the twilight gloom and the gloominess of the bedroom the night before, Jin could see that some of the cuts the woman had gotten would need to be disinfected and he was sure her chest would need to be wrapped considering the large bruise he could forming on her right side. Lifting the blanket that was covering her legs he looked at them and saw her leg was probably broken now that he looked at it better and he was pretty sure if he took her into the hospital there would be a riot as soon as they saw her wings. Placing the blanket back down he looked at her arms again and fortunately for her they were fine although one arm looked decidedly burnt like she had been in a fire.

Shaking his head at her state and walking out the room Jin began humming to himself as he grabbed his first aid kit and other medical supplies he had considering he was an avid trekker it was best to be prepared. He could splint her leg well enough and probably reposition it as well. As for her chest, he had enough bandages to wrap her up and the cuts she had well he had some iodine and various make-up pads that were way better than cotton balls. He also had some earbuds that would be good for getting the small stuff as well. "Well I was right. but she's more beat up than I thought she would be...man today may be a long day."

Picking up one of the table chairs as well and carrying it all back into the guest room he placed everything down and placed his hands-on hips and pursed his lips as he looked at her peaceful face as she slept their well peaceful was the wrong word she had a slightly pained expression which was understandable.

Going back out the room Jin grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it, before returning to the bedroom. Leaning over the woman and gently dabbing her brow and slowly wiping her face getting rid of the grime and in the process hoping the cool wet feeling of water on her face would slowly rouse her. Jin couldn't help but think how pale she looked, she was in some serious pain right now. He also couldn't get over how soft her skin was and how pretty she looked, she truly was a marvel to behold.

The woman feeling a cold refreshing feeling against her hot and prickly feeling skin moaned a little at the brief refreshing feeling. Slowly opening her eyes and feeling herself become more aware. She saw she was in a bedroom of some kind and not in the middle of nowhere. Looking around with bleary golden eyes she noticed that the room was a little plain looking and quite masculine in its feel.

Looking straight up now she found the source of her brief comfort. A man? _'isn't he the one from the forest yesterday?'_ looking at the man now still with an unfocused gaze as she was still getting her bearings and, still not completely awake noticed his rugged yet handsome face, rugged only because it seemed he had shaved for a couple of days and had the beginnings of a goatee and chinstrap... His hair also caught her interest as it wasn't all that common in Japan for people to have dreadlocks although the hair colour was typical brown although it was a deep brown. Then there were his almost the same deep smouldering golden colour of her own. _'Where am I...Who are you?'_

Jin hearing her whisper, most likely not realising she herself had spoken as she gave him a bleary eyed once over. Chuckled from deep within his chest, making it come out as a deep jovial rumble. Gently running the flannel over her eyes helping get rid of bleariness spoke with a jovial and upbeat tone "well that's simple Miss Supernatural, you're at my house and to be more precise you're in my guest room. As for who I am well I'm Jin. It's good to see you awake. Gave me quite the scare last night when you crash landed."

Now that she was awake the woman was acutely aware of how much pain she was in and cursed the fact her normally fast regenerative abilities we're being very slow as her magical reserves were very low. But she was still going to be bed ridden a week or two and after that and judging by how her leg felt numb she would hardly be in any state to walk let alone fly and then her chest felt horribly tight as well. Even if superficially she was going to be right as rain in a week or so. Internally and skeletally she wasn't going to be fine at least for another month or so meaning if the Gremory demon ever found out she survived her attack then she was a sitting duck... _'Wait he called me supernatural...! How'd he know?'_

Jin seeing her gain a pained and thoughtful look on her face rose an eyebrow as he heard her stomach rumble "Some's hungry!"

The woman hearing that blushed as she realised her stomach had indeed betrayed her and rumbled rather loudly and in a most unladylike manner. "No, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Giving her a somewhat disbelieving look Jin sat down in the chair he had bought with him and folded his arms uncaring of the fact he was shirtless "Ah, ha and my hair isn't in dreadlocks..." he then sniffed and looked away with a smirk on his face as he noted the woman with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks glance his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gesturing at the food while he sniffed in mock haughtiness "And I went to all the trouble to make you breakfast. Well I suppose I could have second breakfast." As he said that he gained a thoughtful look as he eyed the food he made for her, before glancing down at his muscular abdomen that had a clear six-pack although not that defined.

The woman hearing that went slightly wide eyed since she hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before and seeing the spread he had on a tray beside her thought she should at least have something. That is to say he wouldn't have saved her if he had planned on hurting her further or would he have gone to the trouble of making her food if he wanted her to suffer. And now that she was fully awake thanks to her tummy's betrayal, she noticed that he had a first aid kit with him. That and he was shirtless and quite well built for a human, well who was she kidding not many of the fallen angel men she had seen shirtless were muscular enough for a six-pack, but then again not many supernatural creatures had one due to their reliance on their supernatural abilities and look manipulation for devils. He was compared to them a roguishly handsome man who knew it and didn't mind flaunting it. "That won't be necessary, I'm actually quite famished."

Nodding his head thankful she wasn't being too stubborn "Good, glad to hear it..." he then glanced at the pile of pillows in the corner of the room. Yeah, his mother gave him a whole load for some reason or other. But they just ended up in here collecting dust. "...Give me a second we just need to prop you up. As you are now you won't be able to do that yourself..."

"I'll be fine see..." as she said that the woman tried to sit up but her chest suddenly felt like fire and her leg which she moved a little felt like a crucible making her cry out in pain as she all but collapsed again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It hurts so much!"

Jin who had a pair of pillows in hand strode to her side and frowned at her "Look, you're in no shape to do anything at the moment. So how about you stop being so stubborn and just let me help you."

The woman who had tears bought to her eyes from the pain nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment. Giving a triumphant grin at having one upped a woman something his mother and father told him was an impossibility when he was younger.

Gently snaking his arm under and lifting her a little placed the two pillows under her quickly before allowing her to rest back down, making her give a shuddering breath at the slight pain she got although it was much more comfortable that lying flat on her back, she croaked out as much "thank you it's more comfortable this way."

Nodding Jin sat back down and ignored the fact that the blanket had slipped down exposing her tattered clothing and bared left breast. Which if he was being honest look very round and perky as well as being big. But he was a gentleman and wouldn't stare "So I can't really keep calling you Miss Supernatural, unless your married then I guess it would be Mrs wouldn't it..."

The woman nodded a little as she pulled the blanket up realising her state of dress somewhat thankful her male saviour didn't comment "It's Kalawarner and I'm not married."

"...Well that makes two of us then, any way Kalawarner huh, sounds European...Beef?" he asked at the end as he motioned to the food next to her.

Looking at the food and finding it to smell and look delicious Kalawarner nodded "Yes please..." she then found her mouth occupied with said food for a second before swallowing. Deciding it would be better to do as little movement as possible, she stilled her tongue in telling him she could feed herself as she was highly unsure if she could actually do that. Finishing her mouthful, she had to ask "...How did you know I was a supernatural?"

Chuckling a little as he grabbed some rice and veg, pointed at her wings as he placed the food in her waiting mouth "Your wings are still out."

Blushing at her blunder, but quickly quelling it she looked at him accusingly "And you haven't called the cops or anything and you seem to be taking this all too well like you expected something like this to happen."

Jin giving her another mouthful smiled at her "Really is it so strange...I would do this for anyone. Is that so wrong?"

Humming at his words as she chewed the Nori covered rice and swallowed before answering "But won't people take advantage of your kindness. Aren't you afraid that I could hurt you or that I've gotten you mixed up in something dangerous?"

Smiling and feeding her some more meat, Jin shrugged "I suppose, but it's just in my nature to help others. It's one of the reasons why I became a teacher. But please don't mistake my kindness for weakness. I do what I do fully aware of the possible repercussions that come with it." By this time, he had fed the last of the food to Kalawarner.

Looking at her saviour with a hint of curiosity; Kalawarner couldn't understand it. Usually she found most humans to be far to ignorant to deal with, something that always ended in arguments with her mother who always tried to see the good in mankind and humanity. It had gotten to the point though her dislike for humans that is. Where exorcists didn't wish to work with her knowing full well that she would just leave them high and dry if the circumstances weren't in her favour and that had happened a few times.

But for some strange reason; here before her was a man she couldn't bring herself to act her usual self around. And the thing that annoyed her more than anything she was starting to see what her mother was getting at about humans that is. This man before her was taking care of her no questions asked and it could possibly end in his death if that Gremory girl got wind of her surviving their encounter with one another.

While she was looking at the man she all but owed her life to she was jostled out of her thoughts as he spoke having picked up some bandages "So, I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage or anything. But I have reason to believe that your ribs are broken judging by the bruising on your right side. So, I'm going to have to remove what's left of your top and wrap your chest up. Also, are you able to retract your wings?"

Blinking at what he said Kalawarner, who was proud of her body and had no problem revealing her body most of the time especially around her former comrades Raynare and Mittelt, or her mother for that fact. But the thought of this man seeing her made her flush a little. Taking a breath and composing herself, she narrowed her eyes and sent him a pointed glare. "You're not going to try anything are you? You're just wrapping me up right!?"

Holding his hands up in surrender and using one to rub his head, Jin smiled placatingly "Hey relax, while I admit you are very beautiful. I wouldn't be able to take advantage of you that way, it's just not in my nature. If it helps I had a female Kendo student once who broke her ribs in a tournament and they had no female medics on hand and she didn't feel comfortable with any other males so she asked me. I promise I won't touch any more than is necessary to have you bandaged. And your wings?" Jin prompted at the end as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Huffing at the thought of having to show herself to this man. Kalawarner let go of the blanket she had been clutching to herself. "Fine but I'm warning you, if you do anything as soon as I'm healed I'll castrate you!" as she said that her wings disappeared from her back.

Jin ignoring her castration threat, produced some scissors and gave her and apologetic look "Your tops already ruined as it is."

Clearly seeing her top was beyond repair Kalawarner watched as Jin gently cut her top off her until she was completely topless in front of him making her flush again and look away with a rosy blush on her cheeks adding some colour to her grey pallor that was bought on from the pain. Jin leaning in and sliding his hands behind her back felt his chest gently press against her breasts making her inhale sharply having obviously not expected it. Leaning back out and beginning his first loop around her torso. Jin made sure to cover her nipples in a hope to lessen her embarrassment of her predicament although, Jin himself had a faint blush on his cheeks although it was hardly noticeable.

After five or so minutes of wrapping her chest Jin ripped a bit of strapping tape off and tapped the end down, before ripping a longer and neater bit and well and truly securing the binding. "There done; see I told you I wouldn't do anything... how does your chest feel now that it has been supported?"

Kalawarner whose blush had only intensified over the last five minutes cleared her throat as she felt her slightly hardened nipples soften again _'idiot, idiot, why am I getting so worked up he's just a human...get a hold of yourself girly...'_ taking a slightly deeper breath than before to see if the pain had lessened some nodded a little when the pain wasn't as intense anymore "much better but breathing hurts a little still and moving is an impossibility still."

Nodding and agreeing with her statement at not moving. Jin stood up and lifted the blanket up exposing her broken leg and sighed as he looked at the horribly swollen appendage that was discoloured "You sure got that right there Kalawarner. While I would recommend that we take you to the hospital, I'm sure you'd rather we didn't. As I'm sure people would freak out if they knew your true nature and the JSDF would have you on a table and dissecting you quicker than you could say God."

Hissing in pain as he gently touched her toe, ground out "what the hell that hurt you jackass!?"

Jin smirked a little "I barely touched your big toe, but that's a good sign means your nerves weren't damaged when your leg broke...Bad news though, your leg needs to be repositioned and straightened seeing as though right now your leg is shorter than the other one. I'm by no means a medical expert but I can't help you with this one."

Kalawarner now she was looking at her leg, looked in disbelief as his words rang true her right leg was shorter than her left leg. "We're gonna need to see a proper doctor, aren't we?"

Nodding Jin sighed "Yep, but fortunately I know a guy who can help us and he just so happens to do house calls. You're just going to have to pretend being human while he's here...let me make a call and then I'll come clean those cuts for you so they don't get infected."

Gritting her teeth as the weight of the blanket was added to her leg once more, hissed, "Alright, but he's only to sort my leg out nothing more alright."

"Alright, I'll make the call."

Jin leaving Kalawarner picked up his blackberry phone and scrolled through his contacts until he got to the right name and hit call. Bringing the phone to his ear he grinned as his buddy from his school days picked up having opened his own practice in the Kurihara "Rintaro? That you buddy?"

[No one else answers this phone Jin. What can I do for you it's been a while?]

Smiling and knowing Kalawarner might not like the idea, but she would have to play along for a short while "Well you see, my girlfriend, we were out in the national park behind my house when she tripped and fell down a ten metres drop. She broke her leg badly same with her ribs and she has a couple of good cuts... problem is she's deathly frightened of hospitals having had bad experiences with them in the past and refuses to allow me to take her so I thought of you and your house calls that you do..."

[huff...How bad is the leg break? And have you wrapped her ribs up and cleaned the cuts up and covered them?]

"... Sure, did her ribs are nicely bandaged and cuts I'm in the process of cleaning them now. As for her leg well, it's a clean break and her right leg is shorter than her left..."

[Alright, I'll be right there, lucky for you my schedule doesn't have me booked till after lunch, her leg is going to need a cast and be repositioned. I'll see you half an hour...and Jin don't move her.]

"Got it boss, you're the professional." With that he hung the phone up and walked back towards the guest bedroom. Getting to the door way he was met with a _"Are you, serious look"_ and raised brow from his patient

Kalawarner having been able to hear the entire conversation thought it was a very good lie but girlfriend really, why not just plain old friend. "Girlfriend hmm, getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't we?"

Rubbing the back of his head before sorting out some iodine dipped make-up pads "Well, Rintaro wouldn't have come otherwise. And he's been a friend since childhood, so he naturally knows nearly all of my friends, so that wouldn't have worked. but because I haven't seen him in a few months me getting a girlfriend is a somewhat plausible ruse to use. Anyway, play along he's good at what he does and your leg will be as good as new before you know it although you'll be in a cast for a while...now this may sting!"

As he said that he grinned and laughed a little as he pressed the iodine covered make-up pad on a cut making the patient hiss and bite back a shout of pain as the agent killed the bacteria. "It's good stuff, isn't it?"

As he said that he got a baleful look from the in-pain woman across from him and he was sure if she had the ability to she would have hit him for the comment. Kalawarner wishing she could rub that smug look off of his face settled for biting back at him "I hate you!"

"...Ouch, hate is such a strong emotion related word. Hmm, I know Kalawarner tell me, what are you exactly, at first glance I want to say you're a creature from the bible. I mean your appearance is that of an angel but your wings are the wrong colour."

Kalawarner seeing a way to get her mind off of the pain and to enlighten a human about a grander race of beings smiled haughtily "First off I am no creature and that's rude. Secondly I'm a Fallen Angel of the Grigori..."

Nodding and gently blotting a cut making it bleed a little Jin hummed "Oh, you're one of the Watchers right, from the book of Epoch? You're led by the 13 Prefects or something like that my Religious history isn't too flash."

"Yes, your right we we're once considered and called the Watchers and it's the book of Enoch. but we are known nowadays as the Grigori Organisation. As for the Prefects; your right there are 13 of them, they are Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Penemue, Araqiel, Gadreel, Bezaliel, Chazaqiel, Sariel, Shamsiel and Yeqon. We are led by our Governor General Lord Azazel... I myself am the adopted daughter of Lady Penemue the only female Fallen Angel Prefect. I followed her from Heaven when I was but a little girl not much older than 15 years old..."

She would've continued but felt something pressing gently against her lips and saw it was Jin's index finger. Smiling at her Jin had to ask, "I don't want to sound rude but do all supernatural beings wear their hearts on their sleeves?"

Blinking at his question and remembering from her times watching and staking out Issei Hyoudou and the other students of that wretched Academy frowned "Don't you humans, as you say wear your hearts on your sleeves. From my observations in the past your kind love to hear the sound of your own voices?"

Laughing a little at that Jin couldn't help agree, "I suppose, perhaps when I was a teenager I mostly likely did, but I've grown up. I can't afford to be so transparent, who knows what sort things could happen if people knew everything about me...and besides as I've gotten older I've figured out ladies love a man shrouded in a little mystery."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, in that case my personal history doesn't need to be disclosed." Kalawarner at that stayed silent along with her saviour. He was indeed an intriguing individual and he still hadn't put a shirt on, but then considering her state of dress she wasn't in any position to talk, was she. Just then she realised while they had been talking he had finished dressing her arms which had fortunately only suffered cuts. Seeing them bandaged she realised what he had done by getting her to talk about herself. _'it seems Jin is craftier than I previously thought.'_


	3. Chapter 3

It was then a knock was heard at the door. Jin standing and deciding to allow Rintaro entry to the house so he could position and set Kalawarner's leg exited the room. Moving to the front door, Jin opened it and smiled as he saw his friend who was nearly as tall as himself, sandy brown hair, frameless rectangular glasses and honey brown eyes, a trait he shared with his younger sister Sae Toujou, who had introduced Jin to one of his Kendo pupils Tobio Ikuse. "Rin, come in Kalawarner's just in the guest bedroom."

"Ok. Jin, I'll fix her up as good as new. You just wait out here with Rossi and Cleo alright."

Nodding and deciding not to interfere as he was the professional Jin went and sat down on the couch and smiled when Cleo who had been out in the yard with her partner in crime Rossi who was content in playing around with a bone he had unburied. "Well Cleo girl; Good ole Rintaro is on the case."

Deciding he should probably get dressed, Jin headed to his room and pulled on a white T-shirt with a blue button up shirt over the top. Blue denim jeans with a brown belt and black vans. As he was coming out of his room he heard Kalawarner make a muffled scream as her leg was no doubt repositioned by Rintaro's skilled hands.

Not to long later and remembering that he had put the coffee machine on Jin poured himself one and was halfway done drinking the energy boost that he needed when he checked the time just as the guest bedroom door opened "Good grief Cleo; it's only mid-morning feels like it's been at least half a day."

At that Cleo who was taking up half the couch he was sat on made a huffing sound and slightly lifted her paw and thumped his thigh with it. Rintaro who had exited and heard his friend, adjusted his glasses and spoke "Well knowing you Jin, you probably woke up at the crack of doom...And I thought you said you were quitting?"

Jin hearing his buddy from his school days laughed good naturedly "True, I've always been an early riser...and I am just very slowly I'm down to one a day..." he then stood making Cleo huff again at the loss of his lap acting as a pillow "...So how is Kalawarner?"

Sighing at the question Rintaro, took his glasses off and began to clean them "I've straightened and set her leg back into place and put a cast on as well as the splints you have. I would say she's gonna be stuck in it for at least eight weeks with the possibility of a moonboot after. Her breathing is a little laboured but that's due to a couple of her ribs being broken on her right side. Her cuts I must say you did a bang-up job cleaning and wrapping them Jin. I've given her some morphine and painkillers for the pain so she should be able to sleep for a couple hours before waking up again. I'm also leaving a couple of weeks' worth of codeine and some other painkillers. She's only allowed two codeine a day and the same with the paracetamol and nurofen."

Jin hearing his friend finish off his spiel, pulled out his wallet "Alright Rin, how much do I owe you?"

"Oh, come on Jin, this one's on the house."

Shaking his head and snorting at that, Jin put his wallet away "At least let me pay you back some other way."

Shrugging and replacing his glasses, Rintaro stepped around his friend and headed for the door "I know at the end of the month me and some of the guys from College and High School are catching up at Genji's Izakaya for drinks; by my first two rounds and we'll call it even... And you got any puppies chilling in your nursery?" he asked at the end.

Laughing at that knowing his doctor friend was partial to a good Sake, patted him on the back and accompanied him to the door "Alright, drinks on me then...And I didn't think you had time for a dog Rin."

"I don't, it's not for me...Little sis has been pestering mum, dad and me since the beginning of middle school for a dog. Mum and Dad have been talking it over and they reckon now that Sae is about to start her second year at the Academy she's mature enough to care for one."

Nodding and thinking of said little girl who was like the little sister he never had with a dog smiled a little she'd make a great owner "Well I don't have any at the moment, but her birthday isn't for a few months yet, I'm sure I can figure something out for her and make you look like super brother of the year."

"Thanks, Jin...I'll seeya around then, have a good one and look after her" as he said that he stepped off of Jin's front deck and next to his car before climbing in and reversing down his drive.

Closing the door and going into the guest room to check in on Kalawarner, just for his own peace of mind. Seeing her still awake but barely. Quietly moved to her side and spoke "Hey I need to run into town for some errands, I'll be about an hour and a half. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Kalawarner who was feeling all warm and fuzzy thanks to the morphine that the doctor had given to her along with the painkillers was feeling a little loopy "Jin! Have fun, I'll be fine Kalawarner will go to sleep now!"

Chuckling at her being under the effects of the drugs, grinned "Alright then good night Kalawarner."

He was about to leave but was surprised when he felt her weakly tug his blue shirt "Kala, call me Kala. And you need to give me a kiss goodnight. Right here!" she then lamely tapped her cheek not having felt any pain.

Jin at that gave a booming laugh, "alright then Kala it is, and good night..." he then lent forwards and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek "...Try not to move so much, sweet dreams." As he said that he noticed that her eyes had dropped shut. Leaving the room, he closed the door once more.

Walking to the front door he picked up his car keys before looking over his shoulder, not bothering to close the back door knowing most people weren't silly enough to try anything when Rossi and Cleo were chilling out in the backyard that they wouldn't leave unless he was with them. "Oi! You two I'm going out for a little bit behave and don't disturb our guest alright."

The only indication that he was given that the two responded to his voice was Rossi turning his attention away from his bone for a split second and Cleo who was having some water lifting her dripping muzzle up.

Going outside he unlocked his Subaru Impreza and reversed out the drive before heading off into town. After his dogs and job, his car was his third love and it was well looked after.

...

Making it to town and parking in the supermarket car park that was decidedly empty for a holiday period as were the roads for that matter. Walking into the supermarket he decided to get some extra considering his house guest and all would be staying with him for the foreseeable future. Not that he minded it would be nice having another hum... another being to talk to other than his dogs.

Finishing his shopping in record time since he knew exactly what he needed to get. Paying for the food he went and packed it into the boot of the car. Before realising that Kalawarner literally had no clothing to speak of since he had to cut it off her body. Rubbing his head as he closed the boot turned on the spot and looked at the shopping mall complex "Ah, geez; well I suppose she's gonna be my girlfriend again...Sorry Kalawarner."

Making it into the shopping mall he looked around a little bewildered before spying a woman's clothing store. Looking both ways and making sure no-one he knew was around stepped gingerly into the store and tried to remember what size he had seen on her top as he placed the shreds on the floor. While he was looking at a rack that had a whole load of blouses hung he dam near jumped out of his skin when a familiar voice appeared behind "Migaka-sensei? What'cha doing?"

Reining in the urge to yell out in surprise, Jin turned and saw a Natsume Minagawa a former Kendo student of his before she decided to pursue Karate. "Natsume-chan... what are you doing here?" yeah, he referred to all his students as chan or kun which was perfectly fine and no-one had voiced any protest over not even the parents.

Natsume at that giggled a little at her former sensei and possible homeroom teacher in two years, she then stepped to beside him properly and pointed to her name badge and uniform "Well, I got a summer job here. Why are you here sensei? This is a women's clothing store after all."

Slumping a little Jin, really wished he hadn't limited himself to one ciggy a day as he could really use one right now "Well you see my Girlfriend just moved up from Tokyo and would you believe it her luggage which was supposed to arrive today got lost in the post and well I thought I would surprise her with a new outfit and lingerie while she recovers from her broken leg she got. So, you think you could help me?"

Squealing a little at her sensei doing something so romantic for his significant other, nodded enthusiastically "Of course sensei, what sort of style is she into?"

Jin at that slumped a little more "Ah, um...she's more into the casual formal look a little like me I suppose."

Humming at that and looking around a second, before all but gliding over to a table in the middle of the store and grabbing a blue elastic looking material before grabbing a white frilly blouse off a rack and walking over to him and holding it up "Something like this Sensei?"

Deciding to be serious here Jin rubbed his goatee which he had been growing for the last two days nodded "what sizes are they cause I'm almost a 100% sure her measurements are something like...um, ah..." he then held his hands in front of him before closing his eyes and concentrating "... 98B, 90H, 60W cm I think I can't quite remember do reckon those would fit her."

Natsume hearing her measurements gawked at her sensei as did some women who were close by discreetly listening in. Jin seeing her expression faltered a little "What? Every thing's proportionate as well she's not much shorter than me."

Still gawking at her sensei Natsume was slightly chastised by her supervisor who decided to help her youngest staff member who compared to her and this man girlfriend was a washboard in the nicest way possible. "Natsume dear, how about you let me take over here."

Nodding and handing her supervisor the clothes she had picked up had to admit when she found the right sizes whoever his girlfriend was she was going to be a real head turner in public that was sure "Well I couldn't help but overhear you and Natsume-chan earlier. Now I'll go get something that'll fit her a little better before we try finding some lingerie."

Jin at that allowed his eyes to widen a little as he heard that, true enough he had mentioned that to Natsume, it seemed that the woman had been keeping an eye on Natsume more closely than he thought "Alright you're the expert, I leave myself in your capable hands.

At that the woman giggled a little and moved off with a noticeable sway in her hips making Jin sigh. Yeah, he had seen this happen before but with Rintaro. When other women found out he was taken and engaged they seemed to think he would fall out of love with Mari if they flaunted their curves and womanly assets. Needless to say, it was happening to him right now and he was quite happy to ignore it for now.

Seeing her return with some more size appropriate clothing Jin nodded and took hold of the items and took a deep breath as he followed the woman to the back of the store "So, with her bust being 98cm as you claim she's an E cup size, just tell me if you see something she and yourself fancy, okay."

Nodding and puffing out his cheeks a little nodded "Yeah sure, hmmm..." as he stood there with a somewhat bored and nonchalant look on his face pointed at a purple set "... So, does that purple one come in an E?"

The woman whose name he didn't care for at that looked at where he was pointing nodded "Wait here, I'll go check out back and see otherwise I'll come back with some similar ones that are in the right size."

Waiting there five minutes Jin couldn't help but feel the gaze of nearly every woman in the store on his back _'I swear to God I'm never going to live this down, if any of the guys find out about this.'_

Thankfully the woman returned and the purple one did in fact come in an E. Sighing with relief at not having to stay any longer Jin promptly paid for the clothes which he was happy to note were all on sale which made it much cheaper than he anticipated although still expensive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Making it back home he walked through the door and was greeted by Cleo giving a small bark which still was pretty loud, while Rossi was quite happy outside still. Bringing all the shopping in Jin put all the food away, in the right cupboards and fridge.

Picking up the clothing bag Jin walked into the guest bedroom again just to make sure Kalawarner hadn't hurt herself in her sleep and to put the clothes and stuff in the corner of the room. As he was about to leave he heard a groan from his house guest as she stirred and woke up. "Jin? That you?"

Not seeing any point in sneaking out now that she was awake he sat down on the chair he had left at her bedside "Yep, I just got back from my errands in town. You don't need anything, a glass of water perhaps?"

Shaking her head at his question she looked at the man who had taken care of her without a second thought or asking for any form of payment "no I'm fine, just sore and I ache all over. Hey Jin, what time is it?"

Chuckling at that Jin pulled his sleeve up and checked the time for her "just after 12, I'm going to make lunch in a minute, would like some after I've eaten?"

Nodding her head deciding it would be for the best despite not really in the mood for food. Just as she was about to answer she was cut off by a loud booming bark that echoed about the house. Kalawarner had she been able to would have jumped but instead jarred herself a little before looking at Jin who was looking annoyed and rubbing his head as he looked at the slightly open door "What on God's green earth was that, it sounded like Cerberus."

Laughing at that Jin stood "That was Rossi one of my dogs, don't worry his bark is much worse than his bite the slobbery sour puss couldn't hurt a fly...well not true but you get it."

Kalawarner who thought humans never had monster hounds as pets and those cute fluffy things you carried around in handbags said as much "I thought you humans only had small dogs that you can carry around in bags or in your arms not something that sounds like a bomb going off."

Finding that one hilarious Jin doubled over with laughter "that's a good one, that would-be celebrities and those dogs you see on ad's, and besides Rossi isn't, well he is pretty big but not the biggest. I'll show you..." walking to the door and clapping his hands and whistling "...Oi Rossi, Cleo, come, come!"

Kalawarner after that could hear the foot falls as the two behemoth dogs padded through the lounge and to just in front of Jin and just outside of her line of sight. Jin standing with his hands on his hips spoke to them in a way that she was reminded of a father talking to his children "Right you two Kala isn't feeling to good so behave and no jumping on the bed alright and be considerate she isn't used to big dogs like you guys...understood?"

As soon as he said understood Kalawarner kid you not almost jumped a mile high as the two large dogs both gave off an in-sync and booming bark each which she would like to point out made Jin's clothes flutter a little around his midriff.

Jin stepping to one side allowed the first to enter a large fluffy and decidedly female looking madam who all but waltz into the room and looked at her before sniffing about the room. While she was large she was surprised by the next one, he had to be the one known as Rossi and the fact he was up to Jin's waist was slightly disconcerting and the fact he came right up to her back a higher than the bed she was on braced herself as she felt him move his nose and face to her and start sniffing her making her close her eyes.

Laughing a little at the way his two kids were interacting with Kalawarner sat back down on the chair again and pulled Rossi away and patted his leg getting Cleo's attention and making her come sit next to him. You can open your eyes now. Kalawarner doing so looked between owner and dogs and couldn't some form of resemblance between them but then she had heard the saying dogs take after their owners. "Can you hold the back of your hand out a second towards me and keep your eyes open and watch a second."

Nodding and holding a very shaky hand out, which was from the fact she was feeling so weak and not from being frightened watched as both Rossi and Cleo lent forwards and sniffed her hand a little before Rossi gave her a slobbery kiss and Cleo allowed her hand to rest on her head. "What just happened?"

Smiling Jin waved his hand dismissively "Oh they know your scent now and the fact Rossi licked you and Cleo is letting you pet her head means they have accepted you... so you mentioned Cerberus before does that mean that all folklore and Myth is based on truth? Like Yokai, Greek Mythos and Viking Saga's?"

Nodding her head "Yes it does. They are all real, although Yokai are a minor faction in the grand scheme of things. Also, Valhalla and Mount Olympus are different pantheons to my own so I have not much to do with them."

Seeing a chance to learn more Jin lent forwards resting his elbows on his knees "Please do tell more, I'm interested to learn more about the Fallen Angels, Devils and Angels."

Kalawarner seeing no reason not to enlighten her saviour of her world and now his "Alright..."

...

The next couple of days went well for both Kalawarner and Jin. Thanks to her supernatural healing factor Kalawarner's superficial wounds were all but healed. Although her bones were still broken and she couldn't move about freely as Jin had no crutches to speak of so trips to the toilet were interesting in of itself and shower times were basically sitting on the bed and wiping herself with a wash cloth.

Kalawarner had to admit she had befriended the human who had saved her from possibly dying of her wounds had she come down in the forest and not his backyard.

Jin who was sitting on the couch in his lounge watching the news which was on mute considering he was opting for listening to Kalawarner sing as she showered for the first time since she had stayed with him although her legs cast was wrapped in plastic and covered over so it didn't fall apart.

Turns out the saying a voice of an Angel has some merit; although her voice didn't seem so pure and innocent as what he imagined but then it could be the fact she had fallen from God's Grace. But her voice sounded like it had some attitude.

From what he could hear over the running water and through the walls, Jin recognised the song as a relatively new and modern ballad that had been played on the radio a few times.

Idly patting Rossi on the head while Cleo was curled up in front of the fire place which wasn't going considering it was the 10th of July and only six days into the Summer Holidays and thanks to him being a teacher he would have a nice long break and because he budgeted well this year he was set for the holiday not that he would be going out anywhere, other than maybe the Kendo Dojo in a week or so and start up his classes once a week for a little extra money.

Lost in thought and wondering if he should ask Kalawarner if she would like to join him in watching a movie or something tonight and help her understand humanity some more. A topic she wasn't that well versed in, despite her having lived since dark ages of history as she put it but all things considered she was one of the very last angels to be created by God of the Bible – as she had called him only because of the other Religions Gods that were still very much active and powerful – but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see her as an ancient being with powers beyond his comprehension for him and his simple human mind it was simply unfathomable to comprehend.

But over the last few days they had been all but stuck together discussing various philosophies and theories at length and also teaching each other about the different societies that they were from. Fortunately thanks to his University courses he was able to help her considering he took Classics & History which he majored in while he minored in Anthropology and Sociology, he also took philosophy as an elective at one stage. So, he was more than qualified to help Kalawarner or Kala – as she insisted on him calling her proving it wasn't just the morphine talking that one time. – understand human nature and teach her about various cultures of humanity but at the same time he could also see her point of view and her reasons for isolating herself from humanity and spending her days in the Fallen Angel half of the Underworld a concept that intrigued Jin on the fact that the Underworld was another dimension entirely modelled on earth itself but still noticeably different.

It also turned out that all dead souls regardless of their deeds while alive were sent to the 5th level of Heaven. So much about Kalawarners world intrigued and baffled him to no end but at the same time he could see in each of the faction's similarities to ancient dynasties that once ruled earth. But if he had to liken the three factions to something it would a super jacked version of the Triumvirate between Octavian, Mark Antony and Lepidus from the former Roman Republic right before Octavian defeated the other two and became the first Emperor of Rome.

But any way he should really be thinking about putting dinner on about now, or he could order a pizza, break out some Sake and get a movie ready... As he was about push Rossi off his lap, well his head and front paws.

CRASH...!

"OW!"

Hearing that and instantly becoming concerned Jin who was only in a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Hopped up and swiftly traversed the house basically the lounge considering the bathroom was opposite the guest bedroom.

Having purposely left the door unlocked should she need his assistance Jin opened the door and called as he did "Kala, are you alright?"

His only answer was some pained sobs from behind the glass partition wall of the wet area that held a bath and shower along with a stool to sit on. sliding the glass door aside and looking down at the floor he saw Kalawarner lying on her back clutching her wrist having most likely used her hand to break her fall.

Ignoring the fact that the water was still running, Jin knelt down and looped his arms around her not once glancing at her body other than a quick cursory glance to make sure she was okay and nothing to bad had happened. As he was picking her up and held her close to his body for support chuckled as he saw the blush on her face as she refused to meet his gaze "Well aren't you just accident prone these days. Are you okay?"

Kalawarner who hated the fact she seemed so weak in front of this human, who she actually liked talking to and being around blushed so uncharacteristically, before looking up at him about his accident-prone comment fully intending on giving him a piece of her mind for that one. She was most definitely not accident-prone. She hadn't actually told him why she was so battered, that and he had never asked. However, she hadn't actually realised how close she was to Jin who was taller than her by two inches or so meaning when she looked up her own mouth was oh so close to his.

Looking up at him, her words died in her throat as she looked into his intelligent and piercing yellow gaze that captivated her for a moment and the fact that his breath was hot on her nose and mouth add to the fact the water that was cascading over them she was now acutely aware of how toned and muscular he actually was. And the way his hair looked when wet was also a sight to behold.

Not being able to bring herself to say anything she looked down again and pressed her forehead against his chest and for the first time in a long time cried and allowed sobs to wrack her body into a shuddering painful mess. She had been trying so hard not to let the deaths of her childhood friends get to her. In the end though they were all made to look like bad guys by the Gremory girl and her gaggle of weak ass bitch devils. They were only following Kokabiels orders after all was that so wrong, granted they knew it wouldn't have gone down well with Lord Azazel and Shemhazai or her Mother for that matter but they wanted to prove themselves and Kokabiel had given them an opportunity and they took it, how were they supposed to know that the Hyoudou boy had the Red Dragon Boosted Gear and that the Gremory Girl would reincarnate him and that said perverted dragon would run into the clueless, airheaded and naïve nun they were to ultimately kill.

Everything had been going great and then it all turned to shit afterwards.

Jin feeling her begin to cry and clutch the front of his shirt, rested his chin on the top of her head and stepped back until he was lent against the wall allowing the water to hit her more than him, even if it was just to keep her warm. Seeing that she needed this and quite happy to let her continue he started rubbing circles on her "there, there. Just let it all out. Everything will be alright now, I promise. I maybe human but I'll look after and protect you best I can."

Hearing that only made Kalawarner sob harder. Continuing to cry for a good five minutes longer, Jin was surprised when she spoke "can you help me get changed. And Jin can you stay with me this evening."

Nodding his head, Jin hummed in agreement and picked her up with ease and stepped out the shower and watched as Kalawarner turned the knob to off and grabbed a towel in the process. Making it back to her room as he now called it Jin wrapped her up in the towel and rubbed her back dry as well as her stomach. When he got to her chest he hesitated a second and looked at Kalawarner who was looking away with a flushed expression "just do it, but no funny business. I can then dry myself off."

Nodding and gently, he dried the underside of her breasts before happily noting that the rest of her breast had air dried somewhat. Turning to leave he spied the bag with clothes he had bought her a few days ago and walked over to it before placing it on the bed and walking to the door.

Kalawarner who had seen the contents of the bag allowed her eyes to widen, he had bought her clothing reaching in and seeing what he had gotten her she smiled it was so her style, but not really a relax and comfy set of clothes, but the lingerie she would wear, well the panties would her chest was still too sore for a bra. Although it was a shame it was a nice-looking bra and he had gotten her size right which begged the question. How? But that could wait until later.

Looking at the door which was open a crack and she could see Jin's wet shoulder called out "Jin could I borrow shirt; the clothes are nice but there more for going out in not relaxing at home."

Grunting at her question Jin lent towards the room "You'll be alright for a minute by yourself?"

"I'll be fine"

Shrugging at her answer Jin went to his room and went to the cupboard and grabbed his largest T-shirt which he knew would fall to at least Kalawarners thighs. Taking it off the hanger and taking it with him. Opening her door, a little and stepping in Jin saw Kalawarner was sitting down on the edge of the bed in just the panties he bought her with one arm covering her breasts. Sighing he put the T-shirt over her and watched as she shimmied it over the rest of herself and put her arms through the sleeves.

Seeing her done he decided he would give her the offer to watch a movie with him "So I was thinking of watching Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist and ordering a couple of Pizza's you wanna join me instead of being cooped up in here?"

Nodding at the suggestion Kalawarner managed to stand by herself "Yes please, this room is dreadfully dreary after being in it for a week straight."

Seeing her try and hobble out of the room. Jin, scooped her up and walked out the room getting a squawk from the Fallen Angel as she was manhandled. Getting to the lounge Jin, placed her on the couch, shooed Rossi off and sat next to her, which in turn got an indignant snort from the canine before he laid down by Cleo.

Having already put the movie in the DVD player. Jin turned it on and let the beginning credit play and grabbed his laptop and started it up so he could order the pizza online.

As he was doing that Kalawarner, looked around the room and gave a slight wave to Cleo who glanced at her before lying back down again. The room was incredibly mannish and much like a simple bachelor's pad, it reminded her to much of her adoptive uncle Chazaqiel's home but his was more lavish for various reason. She then spied a pack of cigarettes on the coffee table in front of her and grinned mischievously; it seems her oh so perfect saviour had a flaw and bad habit.

Picking the pack up and shaking them next to Jin as she leaned in and rested her chin on his shoulder and looking at the screen to see if she liked some of the flavours he was going to be choosing "So, this is what the doctor meant by thought you were quitting?"

Groaning a little Jin rubbed his forehead as he also clicked on some wedges and garlic bread as side's along with a fizzy "not you too, Rintaro and my mother are on my case enough as it is."

Kalawarner wrinkling her nose a little at his answer "I mean for a human to smoke these things is silly they'll just lead to an earlier grave of an already fleeting existence. You should listen to your mother and friend, Jin."

"I have and I've cut back to one a day, besides ten days a month sometimes 11 I don't one pack only lasts 20 days."

Deciding not to push him any further and figuring it was good enough considering she had rumour that some humans smoked a couple of packets a day. "Oh, the movie looks like it's ready to watch."

Jin who was typing in his credit card number and address and such before hitting order pressed the play button and let the movie start. He was also aware that Kalawarner had scooted closer to him and was lent against his side; not that he was complaining. But it also seemed that her panties were more thong like than he thought them to be and her borrowed T-shirt was riding up to her hips.

...

About 30 minutes into the movie there was a knock on the door. Which made Jin sigh as he was just finally getting comfortable and he figured the same could be said for Kalawarner; but he was pretty sure she was snoozing next to him instead of actually watching the movie, but meh that was fine he was rather enjoying the rom-com; it was quite witty and well-crafted compared to some others he had seen. Standing and going to the door having already paid online for the two pizzas', Jin opened the door "Oh, pizza...I'm starved."

The Pizza delivery boy nodded and as was trained gave a smile and handed him the Pizza before bidding Jin a good night and going back to his car parked on the roadside. Nodding Jin turned back into the room and closed the door behind him and sat back down again while putting the two pizzas' down on the table in front of them. Grabbing his own slice Jin bit into his own while motioning for Kalawarner to help herself to some.

Doing so Kalawarner picked herself a piece of the chicken and camembert while Jin had chosen a slice from the BBQ Lamb and Bacon. Sitting in silence as they ate Kalawarner spoke as Jin took another mouthful "I was wondering, is there a way I can move round without you having to carry me everywhere? Also, I was wondering if we could go into town and buy me some more clothing...Oh and I promise once I get in contact with Mother I'll pay you back every cent that I owe."

Grunting as he swallowed his mouth Jin nodded "yep there is certainly a way. We'd have to visit Rintaro though and get you some crutches. And if you want we can go to the shopping mall afterwards, I need to restock on some things anyway. So, we can do that. As for contacting your mother, you can borrow my phone if you'd like."

Nodding at that Kalawarner smiled and took another bit of her pizza and spoke with a mouthful "Thank you Jin. Can I phone her after the movie?"

"Sure..." seeing he had just gotten to the crust that had no topping clicked his tongue "...Cleo!"

Cleo hearing her name looked up and saw a crust being tossed in her direction but was to slow as Rossi who had stood to stretch appeared in front and snaffled it in mid-air.

Growling at her partner Cleo was about to snap at Rossi and remind him she was the Beta in the family heard her name being called.

Kalawarner seeing Rossi steal Cleo's snack and looking at Jin who was just shaking his head at the two dog's antics and picking the remote up to un-pause the move softly called to her fellow female despite being different species "Cleo come here."

Jin hearing that regarded Kalawarner and Cleo out the corner of his eye as he focused on the movie. Kalawarner watching as Cleo trotted around the table sat in front of Kalawarner with her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth and waited patiently. Kalawarner seeing this held her own crust out and allowed the large dog to take it from her fingers and much like Rossi snaffle it with ease. Smiling Kalawarner patted Cleo on the head and letting her go back to lying down.

Smiling Kalawarner returned to her previous position and snuggled up beside Jin and tucked her legs awkwardly beside her making sure her broken leg didn't get any pressure. Jin at that looked down at her and chuckled a little "Comfortable?"

Hearing the curiosity and joking lilt in his tone huffed a little as she snagged another slice and turning her attention to the TV silently rooting for the Nick and Noah to tell each other how they really feel. "You're comfortable and warm."

Shaking his head at that Jin grabbed another slice of Pizza and watched the movie while putting one arm along the back of the couch allowing Kalawarner to snuggle in further.

Sometime later Kalawarner yawned a little and opened her eyes and realised she fell asleep and missed the end of the movie. Feeling something warm on her otherwise slightly cold bum Kalawarner glanced down and blushed a little when she saw Jin's hand rested on her juicy round ass that she would freely admit was one of her best assets along with her breasts, with his thumb hooked under her waist band.

About to round on him and accuse him of trying something while she was asleep. She halted herself abruptly when she saw his head was tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open and completely asleep. Looking around the room much the same could be said for Cleo who was lying in front of the couch head rested by Jin's feet while Rossi had gone and curled up by the front door much like a guard dog and couldn't help but think of Kokabiels pet Cerberus guarding the gates to the Fallen Angel Capital City Laodicea.

Considering her current position and the fact that she was in no position to move back to her room or find a blanket to cover themselves. Kalawarner sighed, but allowed a small smile to grace her face as she snuggled herself back down but stretched out a bit and because of Jin's slouched position his stomach made an excellent pillow. _'my phone call can wait till tomorrow.'_ She then allowed her eyes to close and drift off nicely.

...

Waking up early as usual, Jin felt a weight on his lower abdomen. Bringing his hand up not even realising where it had been rested and rubbed his face waking himself up a little before realising that he had fallen asleep on the couch.

Figuring that out it didn't take much to figure out that the weight on his stomach was most likely Kalawarners head. Since it was relatively similar to when it was on his shoulder. Blinking and looking about he saw Rossi was where he usually was first thing in the morning sleeping by the front door like the good guard dog he was and Cleo not being able to have the couch was sleeping as close to it as possible considering her fairy weight was on his feet and he could feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Finally looking down at the woman he had been caring for a week to this day smiled. She looked so peaceful, so content and not to mention comfortable. Sighing at the fact he would need to make breakfast, change his clothes, feed the dogs and then freshen up some. All before going into town to get Kalawarner her things and clothes and run some errands


End file.
